


Мы встретились ночью (я протянула тебе руку)

by Inuya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Роуз приютила Саймона на ночь, лишь мельком отметив диод на виске.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 6





	Мы встретились ночью (я протянула тебе руку)

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне не объясняют, откуда Роуз знает, где прячутся девианты, кто такой Маркус и что он может сделать паспорт. Приходится додумывать самим.  
> Маркус фоном, но он есть.)

Он приходит обычно в сумерках, когда в сгущающейся темноте еще можно разглядеть фигуры, но не лица. Стучит негромко в дверь и устало улыбается, когда Роуз предлагает войти. Для гостей у нее всегда заварен крепкий чай и есть конфеты, спрятанные в темном уголке холодильника. Но этот гость в еде не нуждается.

Саймон медленно садится на стул, оглядывается: они не ладят с Адамом; впрочем, Адам так и так считает, что когда-нибудь Роуз пострадает из-за своей доброты. Но она не в силах бросить девиантов, так похожих на заблудившихся детей, которым не дают расправить крылья.

Саймон сегодня как будто менее бледен и чуть более оживлен. Роуз любопытно, что произошло, но она не торопится спрашивать. Саймон сам расскажет, когда придет время. Дело не в том, что он ранимый, или молчаливый, или слабый. Он заботится о тех девиантах, что смогли добраться до старого корабля. «Ирония судьбы, — иногда думает Роуз, — что живые существа, обретшие личность, вынуждены ютиться на ржавой посудине, которая может пойти ко дну в любой момент».

Нелепая аллегория жизни, и Саймон наверняка догадывается об этом, но не хочет думать. Роуз не может сказать, что он бежит от реальности, скорее всего он прекрасно понимает, что шансы на выживание в таких условиях чудовищно низкие, но на большее Саймон пока не способен.

Он не показывает, однако Роуз видит — это ест его изнутри. Беспомощность, осознание слабости. Она видит потому, что была в похожей ситуации, когда ее муж умирал от рака. Ни шанса на исцеление, хотя врачи перепробовали все, на что Роуз смогла собрать деньги, и даже больше.

Роуз помнит, как прятала слезы, чтобы не видел маленький Адам, помнит, как ныкалась по углам, как искала способы, варианты, возможности. Она ненавидит беспомощность и, пожалуй, еще поэтому помогает девиантам. Больше не хочет быть бессильной и чувствовать, как собственная воля утекает сквозь пальцы.

Саймон по-прежнему молчит, изучает пеструю скатерть на столе, он погружен в свои мысли, и Роуз не торопится возвращать его на грешную землю. В прачечной затаились трое девиантов, нужно поторопиться и переправить их через границу по реке, пока не появился лед, размышляет она, но не двигается с места.

Наконец Саймон поднимает голову, и Роуз невольно приоткрывает рот, когда тот улыбается. По-другому, по-новому — в этой улыбке больше жизни, чем Роуз видела в нем за предыдущие полтора года, что они знакомы.

— Кажется, скоро все изменится, — тихо говорит Саймон. У него алеют скулы, в голосе поразительная твердость и огромная нежная уверенность в грядущих переменах.

— Правда? — спрашивает Роуз и сама невольно оглядывается, проверяя, не стоит ли за спиной Адам. Почему-то не хочется, чтобы он узнал об этом.

Саймон кивает.

— К нам пришел девиант. Маркус. Мар-кус, — он повторяет имя по слогам, продолжая улыбаться. В голосе проскальзывает что-то еще, не слышанная раньше эмоция, но Роуз не успевает уловить. Впрочем, даже увиденного ей достаточно.

— И что он?..

— Сегодня мы идем на склад «Киберлайф», — только сейчас улыбка немного тускнеет. — Когда я вернусь на корабль. Я боюсь, но… — Саймон смотрит прямо, — я пойду за ним.

Роуз сцепляет пальцы в замок, упирается в стол локтями и наклоняется вперед. Надо бы радоваться, но она только хмурится. Тяжелое предчувствие беды наваливается на плечи, гнет к полу, и Роуз очень хочет, чтобы Саймон развеял ее опасения.

— Ты уверен? — негромко спрашивает она. — Ты уверен, что стоит так сразу?.. Вы жили тихо…

— Мы не жили, — отрезает Саймон. — Мы прятались. — Он привычно смягчается, подчиняясь заложенной программе. — Даже Джош согласен, хотя, конечно, опасается куда больше обычного. Но Маркус прав: так больше не может продолжаться.

Роуз невольно улыбается. Тревога не ушла, однако уже не лежит камнем на сердце. «Посмотрите-ка, — думает Роуз, внимательно оглядывая Саймона, — только встретились, но он изменился, и твердость обратилась в силу для движения вперед».

— Значит, вылазка? — она щурится. — Надеюсь, все пройдет благополучно.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — признается Саймон. — Мне страшно, но и правда пора открыть глаза.

— Какой он, Маркус? — любопытствует Роуз.

Саймон некоторое время молчит, а затем улыбается; в улыбке мешаются неуверенность, нежность и преданность, способная сокрушить сердца и горы. У Роуз кошки скребут на душе, она надеется, что неведомый Маркус сумеет рассмотреть всё это и не разобьет ненароком Саймону сердце. Под внешней мягкостью у него стальной стержень, но сталь на самом деле очень хрупкий металл, что бы ни говорили.

— Маркус как солнце, — наконец говорит Саймон и поглаживает себя по шее, словно смущается, но голос звучит твердо. — Он пришел и сразу изменил всё, он упал с неба, но не как Икар, скорее как… бог? Нет, — он сам хмурится, не давая Роуз заметить, что боги нечасто приносили добро, — не бог, он близок нам, мы можем коснуться его.

Саймон замолкает и пожимает плечами.

— Маркус это Маркус. За ним хочется идти даже на верную смерть.

Эти слова пугают Роуз больше, чем ночная вылазка. Саймон бесповоротно, окончательно влюблен, предан, он отдал свое сердце Маркусу, сам того еще не ведая. И Роуз хочется помолиться, чтобы не пришлось отдавать сердце по-настоящему.

Девиант — _человек_ — перед ней как никто заслуживает счастья, Роуз уверена в этом с тех пор, как впервые встретила Саймона на пустыре под дождем. Одинокий, потерянный, насквозь промокший, он тогда сбежал с «Иерихона»; беспомощность и взваленная по собственному желанию ответственность едва не сломали его. Роуз приютила Саймона на ночь, лишь мельком отметив диод на виске.

— Надеюсь, вы сможете добиться своего, — говорит она после нескольких минут тишины.

Саймон неловко кивает, словно осознав, что произнес, и сам испугавшись этого.

— Мне… пора, — отвечает он и медленно поднимается. — Да… — Саймон бросает взгляд на дверь в прачечную. — У Маркуса есть знакомый, через которого можно делать паспорта для девиантов. Так будет надежнее, чем по реке. Хотя... — он запинается и дергает плечами. — Может, это скоро и не понадобится. Но если вдруг кто спросит, отправляй к нам. Ты знаешь, куда.

Роуз только кивает и идет его провожать. Каждый раз при расставании тянет сунуть Саймону горсть конфет, но приходится напоминать себе, что перед ней андроид, пусть и девиант.

— Увидимся, — привычно говорит Роуз, останавливаясь на пороге. Саймон уже вышел из дома. Ночь обещает быть почти безоблачной и теплой, а главное — новолуние совсем близко, поэтому луна не предаст неведомого Маркуса.

— Увидимся, — так же привычно отвечает Саймон и вдруг подается вперед и крепко обнимает ее.

«Это не прощание, — упрямо думает Роуз, стискивая чужую куртку, — не прощание. Мы еще встретимся».

Саймон исчезает в ночи, растворяется в темноте, но Роуз кажется, что она еще долго видит абрис силуэта. Что ж, если Маркус солнце, то Саймон — луна, хотя на самом деле у него есть и собственный свет, который заметить под силу не всякому.

Роуз закрывает двери. Она пока не знает, что произойдет в ближайшие несколько дней, но готова ко всему. Она останавливается у лестницы, бросает внимательный взгляд на прачечную, кивает своим мыслям. Девиантов стоит переправить сегодня же, а еще, пожалуй, нужно приготовить их с Адамом паспорта, если понадобится бежать в Канаду.

...Когда Роуз видит по телевизору мирное выступление Маркуса в оставленном людьми Детройте, она может лишь счастливо улыбнуться, потому что рядом, близко-близко за правым плечом стоит Саймон. И что-то подсказывает ей, что встретятся они совсем скоро.

Что ж, им будет что обсудить.


End file.
